The Surprise Birthday
by Cherry Blossoms Kaorin
Summary: It's Sakuragi's birthday and he thinks that nobody's gonna celebrate it with him. What's Sakuragi Gundan doing behind his back?


April's Fool  
  
Disclaimer: Slam Dunk does not belong to me.  
  
The Surprise Birthday  
  
At a certain house, sun rays streamed through its window waking up a certain red head teen that caused him to be in a bad mood. "Arrgh! Today I don't have basketball practice, I want to sleep more. Kuso hi! Disturbing my beauty sleep."  
  
He suddenly sat up and shouted," Wait. What is the date today?" Quickly, he stood up and went to look at his calendar. He was right! On the calendar, today's date 1st April was marked by a red ink.  
  
He laughed. "So it is my birthday today." He ran out of his room and picked up his phone. "I gotta call my friends to tell them that today's my birthday. But before that I'll test them to see if they remembered that today is my birthday. Oh yeah, I gotta tell Haruko-san too."  
  
A chibi Sakuragi started smiling dreamily. Then, he turned serious and dialled Yohei's number. When Yohei picked up the phone, Sakuragi greeted him cheerily. "Ohaiyo Yohei."  
  
Sleepily, Yohei greeted his buddy. "Ohaiyo Hanamichi."  
  
"[Energetically] Why do you sound so weak?"  
  
"THAT'S BECAUSE I WAS SLEEPING BEFORE YOU CALL ME!!! DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS?!!!"  
  
Sakuragi held the phone away from his ear then spoke," Chill out, will ya? It's 6.30 only."  
  
"WELL, I DON'T USUALLY WAKE UP AT THIS TIME."  
  
"Sheesh! Fine, I'm sorry."  
  
"Well, that's better. So, what's up?"  
  
"Bezumi. Just wanna know if you know what day is today."  
  
"[Looks out of the window] it's a sunny day."  
  
"I'M NOT TALKING ABOUT THE WEATHER."  
  
"Now, who's being touchy now?"  
  
"Hayaku, answer my question."  
  
"Ok,ok. [Looks at the calendar] It's 1st April."  
  
"That's right. Daka?"  
  
"Daka? Nandato?"  
  
"[Losing his patience] BESIDES THE DATE, WHAT DAY IS TODAY?!!!"  
  
"What are you talking about? I don't get what you mean?"  
  
"ARGHH! I don't want to talk to you anymore. I'll call the others[Referring to Sakuragi Gundan]. Ja!"  
  
"Chotto mate, don't get so mad. And besides, they're all here. They came over to my house last night to play PS with me until so late that they slept at my house."  
  
"Oh..are they awake?"  
  
"Iie. Do you want me to wake them up?"  
  
"Shimata! Never mind. Ja!"  
  
-Click-  
  
Sakuragi hung up the phone before Yohei could bid him goodbye. "It's my birthday today and no one remembers. Kuso!"  
  
Haruko's face suddenly popped into his mind reminding him to call Haruko. "Yeah. I still haven't call Haruko yet. Maybe she'll celebrate my birthday with me."  
  
He picked up the phone and dialled the number. A rough and gruff voice greeted him. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu. Akagi residence."  
  
Sakuragi called out," Gori?" There's only one person calls him Gori. "NANI, BAKA?!" Sweatdrop and veins started to pop on Gori's face.  
  
"Nothing in particular, Gori. Can I talk to Haruko-san please?"  
  
"What for?"  
  
"I just want to talk to her…"  
  
"She's out."  
  
'To where?!"  
  
"Jogging. [Sarcastically]Is there anything else you want to know?"  
  
"Iie."  
  
"Then, I'll hang up."  
  
Typical Gori!! "Uh, ok."  
  
"Well, ja." –Click-  
  
Sakuragi stared at the phone and put it back on its cradle. Sakuragi grumbled," So much for my birthday. Nobody's gonna celebrate it with me."  
  
He sighed. "Maybe I'll go and visit otousan's grave." He changed his clothes, ate breakfast and went to buy flowers.  
  
He went to his father's grave with the flowers he bought, he knelt down and put the flowers in front of the tombstone.  
  
"Otosan, ogenki desuka? Do you know what day is it today?" He smiled. "It's my birthday."  
  
Tears started to fill his eyes. "I'm sure you're celebrating it up there." He laughed lightly," Too bad you aren't here."  
  
He sat down and spent the morning telling him the updates about him.  
  
***  
  
Haruko panted and came to the living room. She sat down on the couch and wiped her sweat with the towel draped around her shoulder. "Ohaiyo, onichan."  
  
Without looking up from his textbook, he greeted his sister. "Ohaiyo." Suddenly, remembering that the baka called her sister, he said to his sister. "That baka called to phone you."  
  
Puzzled, Haruko looked at his brother. "Who are you talking about, onichan?" "There's only one person I called baka."  
  
Haruko started to rack her mind and a chibi Sakuragi's face popped into her mind. "Sakuragi?" "That's right. He's the only baka I know and I have to say, the most stupid person I ever seen."  
  
A sweatdrop formed on Haruko's head. "Did he say anything?" "Iie. Naze?" "Iie. Just asking."  
  
Just as Haruko stood up and was about to climb the stairs when the phone rang. "Ring..ring-"  
  
Haruko picked up the phone and greeted the another person on the other end. "Ohaiyo gozaimasu. Akagi residence."  
  
"Haruko?"  
  
"Hai, is it you…Yohei?"  
  
"[Laughs]Yeah, it's me. I'm calling you to tell you that you know it's Hanamichi's birthday today and April's Fool too.  
  
"Sodeska? I didn't know that. He never told me."  
  
"Yeah, anyway, my buddies[referring 2 Sakuragi's Gundan] and I thought that we would play a trick on him and then have a surprise party for him. We know that he would be glad if the whole basketball team and you will be there too."  
  
"I would love to come."  
  
"Suguoi. Do you think you can ask the basketball team as we don't know them that well?"  
  
"Sure, I don't mind. But what trick are you going to play on Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"[Laughs maniacally] We are going to…[laughs again].."  
  
" [Sweatdrop] well, whatever trick you're going to play on him, I hope it's not too mean."  
  
"Nah, it's not. Be assured."  
  
Not with the way you laugh.  
  
"Anyway, who's providing the food supplies?"  
  
"Eto…shirimasen…why don't all of us bring some food? I'm sure Hanamichi will be delighted if you bring the food that you cook by yourself."  
  
"Ok, I will."  
  
"Oh yeah, I forgot to tell you the venue and time. At the school's basketball court and at 9."  
  
"But, what if he's in the court and how will he go into the basketball court if he doesn't know about the party??"  
  
"I'll make sure he won't and I have a way of making him to go into the court. Ja.  
  
"Ja."  
  
-Click-  
  
Haruko put the phone back and sat beside her brother. 'Ne onichan? Today's Sakuragi-kun's birthday. Yohei called to tell me that they're going to have a surprise birthday party in the school's basketball court. They're inviting the whole basketball team and me."  
  
"Daka?" "ONICHAN!!! So you're GOING!!!" Sweatdrop on Akagi's head. "Fine, fine. I'll go."  
  
"Suguoi. Now, I'll go and take a bath and call the others later."  
  
She got up and climbed the stairs to bathroom.  
  
***  
  
Sakuragi dribbled the ball, jumped and slam dunk. When he finished talking to his father, he had gone to the school's basketball court to practice. "Who cares about those guys[Sakuragi Gundan]? So what if they're forgot my birthday?"  
  
"None of them cares. Nobody cares about me." Tears started forming in his eyes, he rubbed them away roughly. "I shouldn't care about these stuffs. I promised otosan that I would be a great basketball practice."  
  
Without any thoughts on his mind, he continued practicing. After a few hours, he dropped down on the floor with his hands behind his head. He panted. "Phew. I certainly practiced hard today. Kuso! I don't have anything to do later."  
  
Gloomily, he sat up and grumbled. "Since I don't have anything to do, might just as well practice so I can improve faster and beat that kitsune."  
  
He took a towel from his bag and wiped his sweat. After wiping, he put the towel back, got up and picked up the ball. "Yosh. Back to the world of basketball."  
  
***  
  
After Haruko took a shower, she had called the whole basketball team. All except a certain guy who she didn't have the courage to call. A part of her wanted to call him to listen to his voice but another part of her didn't want to because she was afraid that she would say something dumb.  
  
Finally she set her mind to call. For Sakuragi-kun's sake, I'll do it. A little voice said to her Or is it for your own sake?  
  
Haruko snapped. "Fine, I'm doing it for my own sake too." Filled with anxiety, her fingers trembled when she picked up the phone[Hahaha! Don't ask me how she picks up the phone with her fingers trembling.]  
  
She put the phone on her ear and moved her finger to the numbers. She laughed," Whoops! I don't even know his number." [Sweatdrop]  
  
She took out the telephone directory and search for Rukawa's number. Finally, she found it and dialled. The phone at Rukawa's house kept ringing and ringing simultaneously, woke up our favourite Sleeping Beauty.  
  
Irritated, he got up grudgingly from the couch and picked up the phone. Rukawa snapped," Do you have any idea that you disturbed my beauty sleep?"  
  
A soft and squeaky voice replied to him. "Gomen ne Rukawa-kun. I didn't know that you were sleeping. Honto ni gomen."  
  
"..."  
  
"…"  
  
"…"  
  
"Eto..i….wanna tell you that today's Sakuragi-kun's birthday and Yohei and the others are having a birthday for him at the school's basketball court at 9. I was asked to call the whole basketball team to tell them."  
  
"…"  
  
"Daka ra…you have to come."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
"Great. Well…uh..i..guess that's all. See you later."  
  
Without another word, Rukawa hang up the phone. Quite a rude boy he is, right? But that's the reason some girls like him.  
  
Sighing, Haruko hang up the phone too. I wish I know why he's so cold.  
  
"Well, I gotta go cook something for Sakuragi-kun's party." Hmm..what shall I cook? Oh yeah, what present should I give him?  
  
***  
  
As the Sakuragi Gundan were heading to the court, they heard sounds of basketball dribbling.  
  
They grinned at each other, thinking about their trick they're gonna play on Sakuragi. They were planning to make him angry to chase him out of the court so they can make preparations and somehow lured him to the court when the time comes for the party.  
  
They came in just in time to witness Sakuragi dunk. Oblivious that they were there, he continued practicing.  
  
Noma cleared hid throat to get Sakuragi's attention. Sakuragi looked up and was surprised to see his friends. Trying to cover his sadness that his friends forgot his birthday, he grinned at them.  
  
"What are you guys doing here?"  
  
Yohei laughed," Just came by to see you."  
  
Ohkusu grinned," We know that it's your birthday too so we came to see you."  
  
Sakuragi's eyes brightened at the thought that his friends remembered his birthday and he thought that they forgotten about it. "Honto deska?"  
  
He laughed," Gomen gomen, I thought you guys forgot all about my birthday."  
  
Yohei felt a twinge of guilt. He feels so happy to know that we remembered his birthday. I just hope the trick we're gonna play on him won't be too harsh on him.  
  
Takamiya continued for Ohkusu," So we bought a little gift for you." Noma grinned and brought out the present to him.  
  
Sakuragi took the present eagerly. He tore off the wrapping paper roughly, revealing a beautiful box. He opened the box.  
  
DOIN!! A thing popped out and hit Sakuragi on the nose. "What the-." Sakuragi fell to the floor. He rubbed his nose and got up. "What is that?"  
  
Noma grinned evilly," Jack in a box. Don't you ever hear of it?" Ohkusu brought it to Sakuragi's face.  
  
Angrily, Sakuragi threw the box down and ran out of the court.  
  
As Sakuragi passed Yohei, Yohei put his arm on Sakuragi's shoulder. "Calm down, Hanamichi. Today's April Fool, remember? It's just a joke. Don't take it hardly, ok?"  
  
Sakuragi glanced at Yohei and walked away silently leaving Yohei staring his retreating back.  
  
Yohei turned to his friends. "Do you think that was too rude?"  
  
Takamiya grinned," Of course not. Don't you think so, guys?"  
  
Ohkusu and Noma nodded.  
  
Yohei sighed," Wakata, let's get started now."  
  
Suddenly, a loud rumbling is heard causing everyone to sweatdrop. Takamiya laughed," I guess I didn't eat enough. Why don't I grab something to eat and come back later to help you guys?"  
  
Noma shook his head. "Then you'll run away without doing anything, right?" Takamiya laughed," of course not."  
  
Yohei shook his head amusingly and got to work.  
  
***  
  
With tears streaming down his face, he wiped them away while he ran. Just as I thought they remembered my birthday, they played a prank on me.  
  
He ran passed by a café, he looked up at the café and went in. He sat at a seat by the window and ordered a juice.  
  
He stirred his straw and was deep in thought. I thought they remembered my birthday and will celebrate it with me.  
  
Sakuragi stared at his drink glumly. Well, you were the one who told Yohei that you don't want to celebrate your birthday ever since…ever since otousan died.  
  
You were the one who didn't want to celebrate your birthday anymore because you don't want to celebrate it without your father.  
  
And now, you're complaining that your friends didn't celebrate with you.  
  
After thinking for a long time, he calmed down and went back to the court.  
  
Sakuragi walked slowly and climbed the steps to the court and opened the door.  
  
"SURPRISE!!" Sakuragi looked around, surprised. He saw all the happy faces surrounding him.  
  
All he could do was stare. Then he spoke," Minna.." Yohei smiled," Hanamichi, are you going to stand there for the whole night? Come on!"  
  
Yohei started pulling him in. "How..how come-"  
  
Yohei interrupted," How come we're here, right? Well, in case you don't know baka, we're giving you a surprise birthday party."  
  
Giving an amusing smile, Yohei continued," You thought we weren't gonna celebrate your birthday, didn't you?"  
  
Takamiya laughed," You were wrong!! Hahaha!"  
  
Grinning, Sakuragi complained," How dare you fool the tensai?"  
  
Rukawa called out," Do'aho."  
  
Still grinning, Sakuragi retorted," Since it's my birthday, I won't argue with you, do'aho."  
  
"Whatever."  
  
Then a soft voice called out to him. "Sakuragi-kun." Sakuragi turned to the brunette girl calling him.  
  
"Haruko-san, arigatoo." Haruko smiled," Don't thank me it wasn't my idea. Thank Yohei."  
  
"Well, thanks for coming anyway."  
  
Haruko smiled again," Doo ita shimashitte."  
  
Taking a plate from the refreshment table, Haruko brought it to his face. "Sakuragi-kun, I cooked your favourite fried noodles (Remember when Sakuragi was at her house and she cooked for him fried noodles. He was so happy that he cried. It was hilarious, isn't it?)."  
  
Sakuragi took it from her hands," Arigatoo gozaimasu, Haruko-san."  
  
Then he quickly finished it and kept repeating," Oishi," pleasing Haruko.  
  
Everyone stared at him, with an exception of Rukawa, and said," Hey, Sakuragi, if you're gonna finish that, what're we going to eat?"  
  
"Haruko cooked this for me. Besides, you can eat other things."  
  
After finish eating, they all sat in a circle on the ground with Sakuragi's gifts in the middle.  
  
With tears in his eyes, Sakuragi said slowly," Arigatoo, minna-san."  
  
Ryota teased," The tensai is crying. Hahaha!"  
  
Quickly wiping his tears, Sakuragi replied back," Sona. They were just sands in my eyes."  
  
Mitsui laughed," There's no sand in the court."  
  
"Well..they came to my eyes when I was outside."  
  
Yohei joined in the conversation. "Until now then only they pain you?"  
  
Rukawa said," Yare yare."  
  
Then Haruko interrupted," Why don't you open the presents, Sakuragi-kun?"  
  
"Hai." Sakuragi started to open the presents one by one with happiness and thanking God for the good friends he had.  
  
~Fin~  
  
Author's note: I know that this fic was too late for Sakuragi's birthday but at least it's still April and I finish it. Anyway, hope you like it. Please review if you have the time. Gomen for any grammar mistakes. Arigatoo for reading this fic of mine! 


End file.
